Shugo Shugo Doki Doki
by Nozomi's Tarot Cards
Summary: Ehh... I'll upload a summary later. All you need to know is that all the ships are HETEROSEXUAL (I wrote these chapters before I realised how much I love being gay and writing about gay stuff) and that Tadamu is my main ship in this. uhuhu
1. Chapter 1- Amu

Picking up from where the anime left off...

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

It was time for graduation. I felt sick and nostalgic and sad and sweaty all at the same time as I sat in my chair, looking around the ceremoniously decorated hall. I felt like I was about to pass out, I was so full of melancholy feelings. Tadase gripped my hand suddenly, bringing me back to my senses. His knuckles were white as he dug his nails into my hand.

I could tell it was unintentional.

After all, he had been stressing about this day for a while, I mean most of us had, but knowing that you were leaving a big part of your life behind is scary. There was also the fact that Yaya was being left in charge of the Guardians. I used to wonder how she would cope after being the baby for so long, but after seeing her with Hikaru and Rikka I'm positive she'll do great. Tadase doesn't share my positivity though... He'll realise soon enough.

"Hinamori Amu"

I step forward onto the stage. As the principal talks, I smile in my parents direction while they take photos. I catch a glimpse of Rima looking at Nagihiko and raise my eyebrow. She scowls at her shoes and blushes, and I can barely contain my laughter.

"Hotori Tadase"

My cheeks flame as I hurry off the stage. I didn't hear the prompts for me to leave. Rima smirks at me as if what happened was karma for my teasing, making me roll my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tadase up on the stage, and my heart beat can be felt all over my body. I smile inwardly, remembering that we are going out tonight. I wonder if he'll tell me he loves me again...

I'm suddenly snapped out of my trance as a thought abruptly comes to mind. Where are everyone's charas? Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ran, Miki, Su and Dia since last night. I must have been too overcome with nerves and anticipation to notice them leaving.

I hear a faint scrape as Tadase sits down in the chair next to me. I note the partial relief on his face, knowing he hates being the centre of attention. His eyes glaze over slightly, the way they do when he's thinking seriously. I watch, trying to decipher his thoughts as usual, but he's quite closed off when he wants to be.

Suddenly the hall is full of clapping and cheering, and everyone starts crying and hugging and congratulating each other. I must have zoned out... There is a loud noise from above as the ball attached to the ceiling opens and flowers fall to the ground. I reach out and catch one, deciding that I will keep it as a memory of today.

Now that the ceremony is over we exit the hall. Tadase has my hand in his, and as I start towards the royal garden he pulls me back, towards the trees. I look at him curiously but follow anyway.

x

o

x

o

x

o


	2. Chapter 2- Nagihiko

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3ad8163ff05c348e51ba663038f70de"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Thank goodness it's over... /emI was worried I might get emotional myself for a second there. We all file out of the hall and wander in our own directions. I see Tadase pulling Amu into the trees, which makes me smile. I wish I could have what they have, even if we're all still young. If only the girl I love would actually em style="box-sizing: border-box;"like /emme. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="846ee41901052326d7dc6b0bc65d47a0""Hey Purple Head!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Speak of the devil... /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86b5706d681c6880a4241990da7ac56b""Hello Mashiro-san," I say. She cocks her head to the side, as though she heard something more than I said, but shrugs it off momentarily. "Are you headed to the Royal Garden yet?" I hear myself say, but I'm off in a world of my own, searching for things that don't want to be found, or worse yet, never existed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1cd8e9b9514d126a0b54898ff83f2a9""Yes I am. Are you?" She says quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e127ad2415e6aec635529314f644fbe"I laugh. "What does it matter to you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5949136815531b12cda6fd2d467ead16"She looks down at her feet momentarily and I see the blush and the tears on her face. Then she runs away in the opposite direction, pushing through the sea of students still exiting the hall. I stand numbly in the crowd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a95a4645fa6980644072131c64c2c9c8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What just happened?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba7a6ee657888a0031b11b0de428e0ad"I start towards the Royal Garden again, but my legs take me further, and I end up running flat out through a blur of scenery. My thoughts get tangled and my heart is surely about to burst through my chest. Then I trip over a tree root./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c5805399d8b9857057fedacb2e96ab"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Owww.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09b4423388a40ac7ccc2befb0ed2c538"I take a look around me, and realise just how lost I am in every way. My pulse slows and I start taking in great, ragged breaths that shake my entire body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="913721cf0251ed6fbd1cb6ce16d47b1f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I lost her before I even got her.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba3205e837125ea72b632b770a0932e9"Then I scream until the air runs out and my lungs are burning. I turn around and start back towards where I vaguely remember the Royal Garden is. All the while I can't help thinking about her. I've blown it for sure. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I lost her before I even got her.../em/p 


End file.
